Obsseção doentia
by flor do deserto
Summary: Dor. Risos. Humilhação. Lágrimas. Vômito. Não faça comentarios idiotas, pois eles podem levar as pessoas a cometerem loucuras.


_**Olá, Inuyasha e Cia. Não me pertencem, eles pertencem a Rumiko Takahashi.**_

_Já há algum tempo que eu não postava algo de drama, e como hoje é uma data especial (aniversário de Ela é o cara e Projeção astral) eu tive que postar!_

_**Obsessão doentia.**_

Impaciente Inuyasha avistou Kagome ao longe. Ela tinha uma aparência doentia, estava pálida, extremamente magra e provavelmente gelada. Um leão furioso rugiu em seu peito, mesmo depois de na semana passada ter lhe jurado que nunca mais faria de novo, ela havia feito de novo!

Com passos decididos ele marchou até ela, com uma fúria mal contida estampada em seu semblante, e agora que se aproximava cada vez mais ele podia notar que ela estava tremendo ligeiramente, e a franja e algumas mechas rebeldes de seu cabelo lhe grudavam no rosto com o suor frio.

_Você fez de novo, não fez? – gritou sacudindo-a pelos ombros – Diga!

Em outro momento ele jamais a sacudiria daquele jeito, porque ela aparentava uma fragilidade de um pequeno filhote recém-nascido, só que quando ele a via naquele estado e sabia que ela havia feito outra vez... Simplesmente não podia se conter.

Kagome ergueu o rosto para ele, cujos olhos tinham íris supreendentemente azuis, de um azul elétrico, a região em torno deles era funda, fazendo-o lembrar da fúnebre imagem de uma caveira, como se Kagome não fosse nada mais que pele sobre ossos, e disse com a voz seca:

_Desculpe-me Inuyasha...

_Kagome, olhe o que esta fazendo a si mesma! – ele implorou angustiado, abraçando-a – Você vai acabar se matando, pare com isso meu amor.

Mas claro, para ele era fácil falar, ele sempre foi perfeito, nunca passou pelo que ela passou. Logo Inuyasha viu os ombros de Kagome começarem a se sacudir violentamente com seu silencioso, mas compulsivo, choro, ela queria gritar, espernear, empurrá-lo, chutá-lo e soca-lo, mas não pode fazer isso, ao invés disso passou os braços em torno de sua cintura, e chorou ainda mais.

Com quatorze anos, Kagome descobriu que havia um conceito muito bem definido para a beleza, e esse conceito era ditado pela ditadura da magreza, no qual Kagome não se encaixava de forma alguma.

Ela jamais foi magra ao pé da letra, e tão pouco gorda, ela era um meio termo que não se encaixava em lugar algum. Na escola todas as meninas eram magras e lindas, mas não Kagome, elas a olhava por cima dos ombros, davam risadinhas e apontavam, zombando dela. Algumas mais cruéis vinham até ela zombar na sua cara.

Sango, sua melhor amiga, a defendia como uma galinha enlouquecida defendia seus filhotes.

_Saiam daqui suas peruas! – gritava como um rottweiler feroz.

Mas Sango não se dava conta, de que sua própria presença fazia com que Kagome sentisse-se menosprezada e diminuída, afinal Sango era belíssima, dona dos mais belos cabelos e olhos chocolate que Kagome jamais havia visto e um corpo de dar inveja nas meninas, inclusive, e talvez principalmente, na própria Kagome, além disso, Sango era simpática e sempre alegre, quem não queria ser amiga dela?

Kagome queria ser como ela.

Mas era impossível, não importava o que tentasse Kagome não conseguia emagrecer de forma alguma, e aquilo era tão injusto!

Sango comia tudo o que via pela frente e mais um pouco, não fazia absolutamente esforço algum para manter a boa forma, e mesmo assim continuava esbelta, sem engordar uma grama sequer, não havia nem uma gordurinha fora do lugar, enquanto que Kagome, mal podia comer uma fatia de bolo sem engordar no mínimo meio quilo. Era frustrante, e humilhante.

Quando saiu do primário e tornou-se uma aluna do colegial, Kagome achou que talvez as coisas fossem melhorar escola diferente, pessoas diferentes, ninguém mais zombaria dela. Estava enganada.

No colegial foi ainda pior, as meninas ali era ainda mais bonitas, com os corpos mais desenvolvidos, o que só aumentava a humilhação de Kagome. Agora sem a proteção de Sango, pois as duas foram para escolas diferentes, Kagome estava muito mais vulnerável, embora uma vez ou outra se falassem por telefone e quase todas as noites se falassem no MSN, não era a mesma coisa, pois Sango já não estava mais lá para protegê-la.

"E quanto àquelas suas dietas malucas?" – Sango perguntou certa vez no MSN.

"Parei" – respondeu Kagome – "Elas não adiantavam em nada.".

"Que bom, porque elas iam acabar matando você.".

Então, em um dia normal de escola Kagome estava sentada sozinha no refeitório, quando Kikyou Nagashima, a garota mais bonita da escola, aproximou-se de Kagome, com seu andar de garota perfeita: os seios perfeitamente empinados e apontados para frente, o bumbum balançando de um lado para o outro, e o queixo erguido enquanto ela olhava a todos por cima do nariz arrebitado.

_Ei Higurashi soube que pretende fazer uma dieta _de novo_. – falou com um sorriso jocoso, olhando paras as amigas a sua volta como se dissesse "Olhe só o que eu vou fazer".

Por baixo da mesa Kagome apertou os punhos, perguntando-se como ela ficou sabendo daquilo. E sacando um ramo de capim do bolso, Kikyou virou-se novamente para Kagome, e o esfregou em seu nariz.

_Toma, aqui está a sua salada! – zombou – Pode começar por ela!

As amigas de Kikyou cacarejaram, e lágrimas quentes de humilhação cortaram o rosto de Kagome, a sua volta em todo o refeitório risadas explodiram, juntamente com comentários maldosos do tipo: "Ela está gorda que nem uma vaca!".

Mas alguém veio em seu socorro, forçando a passagem até ela, empurrando todos que estavam em seu caminho e grosseiramente os mandando calar a boca. Era Inuyasha. Ele colocou sobre seus ombros o casaco com brasão da escola que usava, e a puxou para si, juntos os dois saíram do refeitório. Kagome havia arranjado um novo protetor.

Mas aquilo havia sido a gota d'água, naquele dia Kagome chegou transtornada em casa, e com um grito brutal arrancou o espelho da parede de seu quarto e o arremessou pela janela, em seguida correra até o banheiro e com uma escova de cabelos fizera em pedacinhos o espelho dali, o irmão assustado saiu correndo de casa para refugiar-se na casa de um amigo, enquanto que ela dedicou o resto da tarde a quebrar o restante dos espelhos da casa.

À noite quando sua mãe chegou a casa com seu avô, ela ficou furiosa ao ver o que Kagome havia feito e dedicou a hora seguinte a gritar com Kagome, mas ela mal a ouvia, pois em sua mente só havia lugar para um único e obcecado pensamento: Ela precisava emagrecer.

Concluiu então que se as diversas dietas que tentara não haviam surtido efeito, a única solução era parar de comer definitivamente, e decidiu que não voltaria a comer ate que tivesse emagrecido. Naquela noite recusou o jantar, trancou-se em seu quarto e dormiu com fome. Na manhã de sábado não quis tomar café da manhã, mas no almoço não resistiu e cedeu a tentação.

Novas lágrimas de humilhação mancharam seu rosto, e frustrada por não conseguir nem fazer um único sacrifício para emagrecer ela trancou-se em seu quarto com todo o chocolate que conseguiu achar, e quando este acabou ela saiu à rua a procura de mais, só que não estava acostumada a comer tanto e seu organismo logo a obrigou a colocar tudo para fora, e isso era o que lhe dava mais raiva, ela não comia muito, na verdade comia apenas o ideal ou até menos que isso, e mesmo assim era gorda, só porque sua mãe e seu pai também o eram, não significava que ela também tinha que ser. Porque ela não podia ser magra como ser irmão? Ele a propósito adorava falar para ela sobre como estava gorda. Era depressível.

Ergueu-se sobre os joelhos trêmulos e deu a descarga, e limpando a boca com as costas da mão viu-se no espelho, parecia doente, estava pálida e gelada, teve então outra ideia: se não podia deixar de comer, então colocaria para fora tudo o que fosse indesejado. Não importava o quanto custasse ela emagreceria.

Desde então passou a força o vômito no mínimo três vezes por semana, e às vezes até quatro, a pior parte de tudo aquilo era que sempre que forçava o vômito sentia-se faminta, e comia com a voracidade de um animal feroz, que chegava a assustar quem estivesse ao seu redor queria, emagrecer a qualquer custo, começou a praticar exercícios físicos até a exaustão, às vezes desmaiava de cansaço, duas semanas depois e sua mãe já lhe lançava olhares preocupados, mas não falava nada, talvez porque tivesse medo de perguntar ou então ela tivesse medo era da resposta.

Na escola Inuyasha percebia que tinha algo errado com ela, ele por outro lado não tinha medo da resposta que viria, mas por mais que perguntasse ela insistia em dizer que estava tudo bem, mas não estava porque as meninas continuavam a zombar dela pelas costas de Inuyasha, ninguém se atrevia a sequer dar um sorriso jocoso em sua direção na frente de Inuyasha.

Os dois estavam cada vez mais unidos, aos pouco, e sem que Kagome percebesse, começaram a andar de mãos dadas.

_Você não esta bem Kagome, eu posso ver. – disse Inuyasha tirando os cabelos de seu rosto – Parece doente, o que é que esta te acontecendo?

_Nada. – ela desviou o olhar. – Você me acha bonita, Inuyasha?

Inuyasha surpreendeu-se com a pergunta brusca, mas logo sorriu para Kagome e colocou-lhe uma mecha de seu cabelo atrás da orelha.

_É claro Kagome, você é a menina mais linda de todo o colégio.

Kagome fechou os olhos, concentrando-se ao máximo para não chorar, ele havia falado com tanta sinceridade que por um momento ela quase acreditara, mas sabia que não era assim, sabia que era horrorosa, e achava que ele estava mentindo apenas para não vê-la triste, pois se achava horrorosa, e odiava tudo em si: seus cabelos, seu corpo... A única coisa que lhe agradava eram seus olhos, os olhos mais azuis que uma pessoa podia ter, mas e daí? Quem olharia para seus olhos quando havia tudo _aquilo_ para se olhar? A não ser que se tornasse muçulmana, e usasse roupas que cobrissem todo o seu corpo e deixassem de fora somente os seus olhos.

_E quanto... – soluçou – E quanto a Kikyou?

_Kikyou? – repetiu sem entender.

_Ela é que é a garota mais linda de todo o colégio, não eu. – e antes que percebesse já estava chorando – Você esta mentindo Inuyasha.

Inuyasha balançou a cabeça.

_Kikyou é podre.

_Eu sou horrorosa. – afirmou fungando quando seu nariz começou a escorrer – Sei que sou.

_Não! – ele assustou-se.

_Não minta para mim Inuyasha!

Naquele dia, Inuyasha viu o olhar mais ferido que jamais havia visto antes, Kagome estava sofrendo e muito, e por alguma razão isso o machucava também, e com um suspiro ele abraçou Kagome pela primeira vez, afundando o nariz em seus escuros cabelos.

_Acredite em mim Kagome. – murmurou – Você é a menina mais linda que eu já vi.

Ela balançou a cabeça, e respondeu com voz abafada:

_Eu quero ter um corpo perfeito Inuyasha, como as outras garotas.

Inuyasha a apertou mais contra si, como se nunca mais fosse larga-la, e sem pensar ele perguntou:

_Que ser a minha namorada?

Talvez ela não tivesse ouvido o que ele tivesse dito, porque se limitou a simplesmente balançar a cabeça, e só se deu contas do verdadeiro significado das palavras de Inuyasha quando ele a beijou.

E a partir do dia em que eles começaram a namorar, as coisas pareceram melhorar, a autoconfiança de Kagome aumentou, embora ela ainda não conseguisse olhar-se no espelho sem chorar ou no mínimo ter um ataque de fúria, agora ela só forçava o vômito em média uma vez por semana, ou às vezes duas, e as meninas da escola aos poucos pareciam parar de ver graça em humilha-la, exceto Kikyou, ela parecia ainda encontrar prazer em humilhar Kagome, na verdade, ela parecia deleitar-se com isso. E como na escola todas as meninas queriam ser como Kikyou... Todas humilhavam Kagome o quanto podiam.

Era quando entrava no vestiário feminino para colocar o uniforme de ED. Física, uma roupa que ela simplesmente não suportava porque era muito curta e justa, que ela mais sofria, pois ali Inuyasha não podia entrar e por tanto não a podia proteger, e as meninas aproveitavam essa chance para zombar de Kagome, provoca-la e humilha-la.

Elas chamavam-na de gorda, de feia, e de tantas outras coisas mais, o que Kagome mais odiava era que elas sempre conseguiam fazê-la chorar, e ela odiava que outras pessoas a vissem chorar, pois isso era humilhante e frustrante, e quando isto acontecia, o único alivio que Kagome conseguia encontrar era curvando-se sobre um vaso e forçando o vômito.

E desde que Kagome vomitara pela primeira vez já haviam se passado dois meses, e agora ela era só pele sobre osso, ainda assim quando se olhava no espelho se via gorda, talvez até mais gorda do que ela já fora algum dia, e por isso não conseguia deixar de forçar o vomito ao menos uma vez por semana, embora normalmente ela forçasse o vômito mais vezes que isso.

Uma vez a professora de Artes começara a explicar na sala de aula que passaria uma atividade valendo ponto para a avaliação, e quando ela revelou que essa atividade seria que eles confeccionassem mascaras de halloween uma das meninas da sala comentou alto para que todos ouvissem:

_Ah professora então é só desenhar o rosto da Higurashi na máscara.

Dor.

Risos.

Humilhação.

Lágrimas.

Vômito.

Ela sempre achou que o problema estava em seu corpo, não via nada de errado em seu rosto, afinal era nele que estava a parte de seu corpo que mais gostava: os olhos. Mas se seu rosto poderia ser usado numa mascara de halloween... Então... Então... Vomitar não adiantaria em relação ao seu rosto, mas o que poderia fazer?

Sua mãe jamais lhe pagaria uma cirurgia plástica, e sendo assim só havia uma solução... A morte.

Sua mãe estava preocupada, mas tinha medo de saber o que estava acontecendo, o avô fazia piadinhas de seu peso, dizendo que guardaria as roupas que comprava todos os natais, e que nunca cabiam nela, para caso um dia ela viesse a conseguir ser magra, e seu irmão... Ele não dava à mínima, na verdade fazia de tudo para piorar a situação e até lhe empregara o humilhante apelido de "Snorlax".

Mas Inuyasha, ele não tinha medo de saber, na verdade ele queria saber o que estava acontecendo, porque ele se importava com ela, mas Kagome recusava-se a dizer-lhe e insistia que estava tudo bem.

_Kagome não esta tudo bem, eu posso ver! – ele afirmou segurando-a pelos ombros e a olhando diretamente nos olhos – Eu não sou cego, por favor, me diga o que esta acontecendo com você.

Ela olhou-o suplicante.

_O que você acha do suicídio Inuyasha?

Suicídio. Era nisso que vinha pensando nos últimos dias.

_É horrível! – ele exclamou com tanta fúria que assustou Kagome – Sua alma jamais será perdoada e você será condenada por toda a eternidade! Kagome você não esta pensando em...?

Sim ela estava. Mas ele conseguiu deixa-la apavorada demais para tentar, ele conseguiu faze-la temer a morte quase tanto quanto temia os espelhos.

Quando um trio de garotas passou por eles, lançado olhares a Inuyasha, e cochichando e rindo baixinho de Kagome ele cerrou os olhos.

_É por causa dessas vacas Kagome? – perguntou irritado por não ter percebido antes – Não ligue para elas Kagome, não ligue para o que elas dizem, porque elas têm inveja de você Kagome, nem uma delas tem olhos tão lindos quanto os seus. Kagome você é linda!

Não ligue para o que elas dizem ele havia dito? Há! Para ele era fácil falar, não era ele que era chamado de gordo e feio todos os dias a mais de dois anos. Ele não sabia o que ela estava sentindo, ele não tinha ideia do quanto doía toda aquela humilhação.

E num dia qualquer, quando os dois saiam da sala de aula para o intervalo, o professor chamou Inuyasha, e Kagome ficou apreensiva, queria espera-lo, mas Inuyasha lhe disse que fosse à frente.

No refeitório Kagome sentiu-se indefesa e vulnerável, com todos os olhares fixados nela, como um bebê na savana cercado de hienas famintas. Ela procurou sentar-se à mesa mais isolada que havia e abriu seu almoço, parecia delicioso, sua mãe era uma ótima cozinheira, não havia nada de exageros, somente a porção certa de comida.

Foi quando Kikyou chegou ao refeitório e olhou a volta com seu olhar superior, e viu Kagome isolada, tentando fingir que era invisível, e deu um sorriso de satisfação, ela estava sozinha!

_É muita comida para uma pessoa só, não é mesmo Higurashi?

Kagome gemeu internamente. Não, de novo não.

_Vai comer tudo isso e ainda quer emagrecer? – Kikyou gargalhou e a sua volta todos gargalharam juntos, Kagome sentiu o rosto quente de humilhação – Isso, é que é um almoço apropriado, está vendo?

E sobre a mesa colocou o seu próprio almoço: pedaços fatiados de frutas. Kagome sentiu-se humilhada, Kikyou tinha razão, como ela queria emagrecer se não conseguia comer tão pouco quanto ela? Afinal ela não era Sango, ela não podia comer toda uma confeitaria e continuar tão magra quanto antes. Envergonhada demais para olhar para cima, Kagome continuou comendo seu almoço, enquanto Kikyou continuava a zombar dela.

_Se todos comêssemos tanto quanto você, todos nós seriamos bolas enormes! – mais gargalhadas, mais humilhação, onde estava Inuyasha? – Como é que o Inuyasha pode ficar perto de você? Será que ele não vê o quanto você é feia? O quanto vocês são incompatíveis? Vamos confesse.

Ela a puxou pelo queixo mostrando a todos as lágrimas da humilhada Kagome, não importava o quanto Kagome emagrecesse, não importava que ela já fosse só pele e osso, não importava que ela estivesse muito abaixo do peso agora, e não importava o quão bonito eram os seus olhos, Kikyou estaria sempre ali para lhe dizer o contrário, Kikyou estaria sempre ali para humilhá-la.

_Você o conquistou pela barriga não foi?

Kagome empurrou-a e correu para longe. Entrou no banheiro feminino e ali chorou livremente, por quê? Porque ela não podia ser bela?

De repente foi atingida pela culpa, não devia ter comido seu almoço!

Certificou-se de que não havia ninguém no banheiro, antes de ajoelhar-se no chão diante de um dos vasos e força o vômito. Ela queria ser magra, ela queria ser bonita.

Quando Inuyasha chegou ao refeitório, e soube do que havia acontecido com Kagome, correu para o banheiro das mulheres, e sem pensar em mais nada além de Kagome, entrou. E seus olhos mal podiam acreditar no que viam: Kagome forçando o vômito.

Por isso ela estava tão magra, por isso ela andava tão triste e até mesmo pensava em suicídio, Inuyasha sentiu uma onda de fúria tomar conda de si, o que aqueles miseráveis haviam feito com a sua Kagome? Se continuasse, Kagome ia acabar se matando, ela precisava de ajuda, ela precisava de médicos e psicólogos... Ela precisava ser internada.

Inuyasha só percebeu que havia congelado no lugar quando viu Kagome levantar-se, e sua aparência era doentia, estava pálida, e tremendo, a franja e algumas mechas rebeldes de seu cabelo grudavam-se a seu rosto com o suor gelado. E quando o viu ali parado ela tentou dizer algo, mas estava chocada demais, ele havia visto.

Inuyasha deu um passo à frente, depois outro e outro, e quando deu por si estava abraçando Kagome tão forte que podia quebra-la, ela parecia tão... Frágil.

_Meu amor não faça isso com você mesma. – ele implorou – Você vai acabar se matando.

Kagome sacudiu a cabeça, ele havia descoberto não havia mais como negar.

_Eu preciso Inuyasha. – balbuciou. – Eu quero ser bonita Inuyasha, eu quero ter um corpo perfeito!

_Não! – ele horrorizou-se diante a imagem que se formou em sua cabeça: Kagome extremamente magra... E morta. – Kagome escute-me, eu vou ajudar-te, mas você vai ter que me prometer que nunca mais fara isso!

Kagome sacudiu a cabeça. Estava obstinada em continuar com aquilo até alcançar a imagem perfeita.

Inuyasha a afastou bruscamente, segurando-a pelos ombros, estava furioso, ele não deixaria que Kagome morresse daquele jeito, jamais!

_Prometa-me Kagome, prometa-me que nunca mais voltará à força o vômito! – sacudiu-a com os olhos cheios de lágrimas – Jure para mim!

_Eu juro! – gritou Kagome.

Em seguida caiu de joelhos, chorando compulsivamente.

Ela jurou que jamais voltaria a forçar o vomito novamente, mas ela quebrou com sua palavra, na mesma semana dois dias depois já havia feito de novo, e mais uma vez jurou que não faria mais aquilo, Inuyasha não acreditou, e estava certo. Na semana seguinte já havia feito novamente, e agora estavam ali abraçados, enquanto ela chorava.

_Eu juro. – ela soluçou – Juro que não voltarei a fazer.

E lá estavam elas, novamente aquelas palavras.

Ele balançou a cabeça, passando a mão por seus cabelos.

_Você vai sim, porque esta doente Kagome. Você precisa de ajuda.

Kagome concordou.

_O que devo fazer?

_Vá para casa. – ele aconselhou – Vou fazer um telefonema, eles vão busca-la.

_Eles quem? – perguntou temerosa.

_Os médicos. – ele suspirou – Meu pai é médico, ele trabalha em uma clinica especial Kagome, vou falar com ele e eles irão busca-la, você vai ficar internada e por algum tempo não poderemos nos ver... Mas assim que permitirem Kagome, eu irei visita-la, e você vai ver que você vai ficar bem meu amor.

_Tenho medo Inuyasha. – confessou.

_Não tenha... – gentilmente ele a puxou para si e a beijou – Você vai ver, vai dar tudo certo.

Kagome não assistiu às aulas, deu meia volta dali mesmo de onde esta e seguiu para casa onde esperaria pelos médicos, podia ouvir atrás de si, Inuyasha pegando o celular e discando os números da clinica.

Sua casa estava vazia, o irmão, cujo passatempo favorito era depreciá-la com comentários maldosos sobre como ela era feia e gorda, estava na escola, à mãe estava trabalhando, e o avô dormia sentado na poltrona da sala.

Kagome subiu para seu quarto, logo os médicos chegariam para leva-la, e ela tinha que arrumar suas coisas, estava doente e precisava de ajuda dizia a si mesma, enquanto arrumava suas coisas na mala, mas cometeu o erro de olhar-se no novo espelho de seu quarto.

Será que estava assim tão mal quanto Inuyasha havia dito? Seria mesmo tudo coisa da sua cabeça? Porque o espelho lhe dizia outra coisa... Não! Ela sacudiu a cabeça. Os médicos logo chegariam, eles iriam ajuda-la, mas e se... Talvez só mais uma ultima vez.

Kagome arrastou seus pés para fora do quarto, entrou no banheiro e fechou a porta atrás de si.

Velhos hábitos são difíceis de largar. Kagome curvou-se sobre o vaso e forçou o vômito.

_**Fim**_

**Alguém ai já foi humilhada na escola? Chamada de gorda e feia por três anos da sua vida? Tanto na escola quanto em casa? Ao ponto de às vezes começar a chorar sem motivo algum, e não suportar ver o próprio reflexo no espelho? Eu já. E temo que ainda não tenha acabado.**

**Infelizmente a ultima frase da estória não me pertence, eu a li em algum lugar, mas não lembro onde.**


End file.
